A Simple Discussion
by Moonsetta
Summary: YET ANOTHER TALK? Wait, this one seems different. There’s like…emotions and everything.


Ok, these are usually me running in fear so here's a little different take on a different discussion.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

I yawned and opened my refrigerator, reaching for the jug of tea when a footstep behind me caught my attention. Ok that wasn't my mother, she was off having surgery and my father was at work. My puppy was asleep in the living room, the cat was in my parents' room, my rats were in their cages and my turtle, well he shouldn't be out of his aquarium.

I turned around and scowled, "Raphael what is it now?"

He simply narrowed his eyes, "What? Leo is alive, Don's not crazy anymore and Mikey's smiling again. What more do you want!?"

"Ya like tea?" he asked motioning to the fridge.

"Yes, I like tea but stop trying to change the subject!"

He glanced behind him and pulled a glass from the cabinets. He held it out to me and I kind of calmly snatched it out of his hand.

"Well?" I asked turning around slightly to the ice maker.

"I just wanted to say um, ah, I-"

I sighed, "If you're trying to apologize don't bother I understand you're just very protective of your family, just like Leo."

"No I just-"

I turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. Why in the world was he having trouble putting a sentence together?

"Look Raph, I have an English project to get to so whatever it is you're trying to say, say it!"

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"For what?" I asked as I poured the tea into the glass filled with ice.

"For not killing Leo, well any of us for that matter. Most authors just kill us and leave it at that even if they don't like deathfics."

"Raph don't get me wrong, I've written about death countless time, mostly in poetry but I promise you, although there are a million ideas for deathfics clogging up my head I'm not going to write them. I don't like taking away a piece of the team, that's just cruel."

"How do I know you're not just going to kill us tomorrow?" he asked with a sneer.

"For one I don't like any of you being dead and two if you want me to vow it I will."

"Don't you mean swear?"

I picked up a frying pan and hit him in the head, "You idiot, don't say that! That word is why so many things are removed and so many good shows are cancelled."

"Sorry," he said, holding his head.

"Now I vow to you, Hamato Raphael, that I, Moonsetta, will refrain from ending the life of you and/or any of your brothers in the fan fiction I compose. That good?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, before you disappear, I want to ask a few questions."

"Go ahead."

"Why was Donny here last time?"

"He wanted revenge on you, Karai, the Foot and me."

I made a mental note to never make Donny go crazy again.

"Ok, how come I've never seen Mikey here?"

"He's scared of Henry, George and Cheetah," Raph said, leaning back against the counter.

"But they live outside. My mother would never let me bring snakes into the house anyways, she's terrified of them."

"Mikey thinks you have a secret call for them, they'll slither into the house and try to eat him."

I smacked my forehead before letting my hand slide down my face, "Oh come on the only reptile I have is a turtle."

"YOU HAVE A TURTLE!?" a voice shouted from above.

I stepped out of the way as Mikey jumped down from the ceiling.

"Mikey, how'd you get here?" Raph asked.

"Oh, sorry about the ShellCycle Raph," the orange banded turtle said, his eyes falling onto the door into the living room.

I suddenly smelled smoke. Raph grew wide eyed and then ran out the door.

"Raph is so going to kill you," I said.

"Oh don't worry," Mikey said with a roll of his eyes, "The bike isn't burning it's another car near by."

"What's this car look like?" I asked uneasily, if my car was the one burning I was gonna…

"Uh, it's a big grey and blue truck."

"Oh," I breathed a sigh of relief, "Ok that's just my uncle's truck."

"Michelangelo!"

"What did you do the ShellCycle?" I asked, honestly curious.

"I painted it pink. Raph really needs to lighten up, don't you think?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

With that Raph shot back into the kitchen and started chasing Mikey around in circles.

"Guys, if you're going to fight, take it to the roof. I already had to hide the keyboard Raph slashed in half."

"Which…reminds…me," Mikey said as he ran by me continuously, still running in a circle from Raph's rage, "When…are-we…going…to-see…our…big-brother…again-in…'Where's…Leo?'

I sighed, "I'm not really sure. I'm just now on chapter 30 and I'm stuck where Raph's waking up and sees Leo again for the first time in a year."

The doorknob in the living room started turning and I suggested the turtles disappear. Once they vanished I ducked into my room, that was indeed my mother back from the surgery and my aunt, probably with more clothes, jewelry and make-up for me. I sighed and plopped down at my desk. I ignored the blank document on the screen and turned to my TMNT action figures. I was still missing Raphael, they just didn't seem the same without him.

The knock at the door had me cringing.

"Just a minute," I yelled, trying to enjoy the few moments of peace I had.

I got up from the chair and then fell back into it. A pink fluffy dress with rows and rows of lace was lying on my bed. Then the door opened…oh no.

MIKEY!

I heard the distant voice, "Revenge is mine!"

* * *

Yeah, people apparently like these. I don't know why. Well, love it, hate it, like it, despise it, tolerate it or somewhere in-between thanks for reading.

Readers and Reviewers rule!

~Moonsetta


End file.
